bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches
Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches is the thirty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. The Gotei 13 deals with the death of 5th Division Captain Sōsuke Aizen, while Ichigo Kurosaki and his group continue to travel through the Seireitei. Summary Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, having just learned of Aizen's death, screams out in shock. Captain Gin Ichimaru suddenly appears to question what's going on. Momo recalls Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's warning to beware Gin. Momo becomes furious, charging at Gin, but is stopped by Lieutenant Izuru Kira. Izuru announces his loyalties lie first with his captain, as Gin turns to leave. Momo begs Izuru to move, but he refuses. Now furious at Izuru for letting him leave, she releases her Zanpakutō's Shikai, while Izuru rebukes her for getting carried away. She tries to attack him anyway and Kira announces he will fight back. He releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai, and the two clash, but are blocked by Hitsugaya. He orders them both to be arrested, then rebukes Momo for not taking care of Aizen's body first and for attacking her own comrades. On her way to the cells, Momo glares hatefully at Gin. Gin apologizes to Hitsugaya for the wasted time, and Hitsugaya accuses him of attempting to kill Momo, which Gin denies. Then, Hitsugaya warns him that if she loses one drop of blood, he will kill him. After a tense moment, security arrives, only to be shocked at Aizen's death. Hitsugaya orders the body to be taken down and leaves to inform the Captain-Commander of the assassination. Underground, Ganju Shiba wakes to find 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada drooling on his pant leg. Ichigo appears, fully restored and says to let Hanatarō sleep. The two marvel at Hanatarō's devotion. Ganju then evaluates their predicament. He wants Ichigo to reassure him that he's committed and Ichigo merely recalls Rukia Kuchiki 's face crying. Ichigo indirectly reassures Ganju, and Hanatarō wakes up from an apparent nightmare. Outside, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki waits on the roof. Elsewhere, Yasutora Sado dreams about his first meeting with Ichigo, who pronounces his name incorrectly, though Ichigo then decides to call him "Chad." Ichigo notes they share the same age and class, then tries to stagger off, thanking Sado. Sado notes that Ichigo is wounded and notes all the older students who tried to beat up Ichigo just before. He asks why, and Ichigo says it's because of his hair color. The two walk off, arguing about Sado's name. Sado continuously corrects Ichigo, by saying his name is Sado. Ichigo argues that Chad sounds cooler. Suddenly, Sado wakes up inside a warehouse of some sort. He hears a noise outside and rustling at the door. He summons his armor and prepares to fight, just as the doors break open. Hanatarō has some sort of energy pill in his hands and Ichigo and Ganju question its quality, as Hanatarō has one, but seems no different. Back above ground, Ichigo notes that it's odd that there's still no security where he fought Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Ganju states his concern about the others' safety, but Ichigo merely reassures him that they are fine. Ganju asks about Sado, but Ichigo says he's the only one that Ichigo is not worried about at all, since for some reason, Ichigo has been able to feel Sado's Spiritual Pressure no matter the distance between them. Meanwhile, Sado seems to have easily beaten all of the challenging Shinigami and asks the last conscious one where the Shishinrō is. He hesitantly points it out, then tries to attack Sado when Sado goes to leave. Sado easily counters and bends his sword. The Shinigami quickly apologizes and begs to be forgiven. Sado gives him another chance, and the man decides not to attack as Sado leaves. Ichigo and the others begin heading toward the Shrine and Sado seems to be getting close as well. Inside a nearby building, Lieutenant Nanao Ise notes Sado's location to her captain. Shunsui tells her he was not expecting to have to fight so soon. Nanao asks to fight in his place, but Shunsui refuses the offer, while hitting on her. He is then immediately rejected. Shunsui seems confident about the upcoming fight, to the point of being almost arrogant. The others head hastily to the shrine, and Hanatarō's energy pill finally seems to have kicked in as he beats them to the top of the stairs. The pathway ahead is empty and the three dash off. Suddenly they are stopped by an extremely powerful spiritual pressure. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Hanatarō Yamada. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sōsuke Aizen #Momo Hinamori #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Shūhei Hisagi #Gin Ichimaru #Izuru Kira #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Ganju Shiba #Hanatarō Yamada #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yasutora Sado #Nanao Ise #Shunsui Kyōraku Fights *Momo Hinamori vs. Izuru Kira (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (secretly used) * * Navigation Category:Episodes